


No siren’s call is as sweet as the home in your arms

by SalaciousMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace still looks male, Alpha Sabo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, IF I'M MISSING TAGS PLEASE TELL ME, Implied Mpreg, Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, M/M, Male omegas are hermaphrodites, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Sexism, Mentions of exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Omega Ace, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Porn with a dash of plot, Protective Whitebeard Pirates, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, Tags are such a pain, Temporary Amnesia, Vaginal Fingering, because Sabo, consensual past underage sex, fantasizing about come inflation, he just has a vag as well, hope this is enough tags, if male omegas are able to get pregnant, it's not very good plot so don't expect much, lets at least be vaguely realistic about how that works, more background decoration than real plot, no ass-babies here, omegas have vaginas, they were both underage is what I mean, what else can I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousMind/pseuds/SalaciousMind
Summary: Someone thought lost is found. They make the most of it.Ace and Sabo decided in all their ignorance when they were younger that mating as soon as they could was the answer to their desire to always be together. It proved to have been a good choice in hindsight, all things considered.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds





	No siren’s call is as sweet as the home in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is, for once, a story with a bit more plot than usual. It’s still not a lot of plot, but compared to other works, it’s there. I will shamelessly admit this bit of experimentation can be blamed on Irrelevancy, who inspired me to try my hand at a little bit of romance along with my porn. Let’s hope it works and can actually be counted as romance…
> 
> If there are any tags missing, let me know!

It was always the same, Ace thought exasperatedly as the enemy crew laughed and pointed. Just because he was an omega leading a crew they thought they could say stuff like-

“Hey brat, where’s your alpha?” they jeered. “Hey hey, what about you forget about whoever put you up to this and we go have fun! We got quite a few rooms that haven’t been christened yet!”

“My alpha is dead,” Ace said bluntly. “And just for that comment, I’m going to kill you too.”

Pulling back his fist, he did exactly as he said he would.

They learned to quit laughing really soon. Learned quickly and painfully that just because Ace was an omega he wasn’t weak or submissive. Not that it mattered. Tomorrow or next week, soon enough he and his Spades would run into another group just like them.

This was not really what he’d expected when he had dreamed about becoming a famous pirate. He had expected them to ridicule him for his youth, for his inexperience. Not for his _gender_. What was people’s hang-up with gender anyway? Sure, some Grey Terminal scum seemed to care about it, and the people in Goa, but Ace had thought that was just them getting fucked up by the nobles’ propaganda. But it seemed to be a far bigger problem.

He wondered if others had to deal with this too, or if only omegas got this kind of attitude.

Remembering some of the jeers thrown Banshee’s and Cornelia’s way, the two beta ladies of the crew, he had the sinking feeling it was not just omega’s.

**~X~**

In the solitude of his cabin, Ace sighed. Ever since he had eaten his fruit he hadn’t felt cold, but right now he felt chilled to the bone.

Your alpha, your alpha, your alpha. Everyone he met focused on him being an omega without his alpha mate. An endless mantra that kept reminding him of the worst loss in his entire life.

_“Hey Ace? Do you think we could mate?”_

_The burn of embarrassment, so sudden and deep. “W-why do you want to mate?”_

_“Well… who else could I possibly mate? I like_ you _. You’re the only one I like. And we make a good team, don’t we? It’d be like a promise. A bond that no one can break. I think that sounds really nice… Don’t you?”_

Gods, it still hurt. The one who chose him, the one who he’d shown _everything_ to, his darkest, ugliest sides, whom he’d told his greatest secret, and whom accepted, _loved,_ him anyway… Gone, just like that.

The words of his letter were still burned into his mind.

_I’m sorry I can’t stay, but I can’t risk my father finding out that you are my mate. He would kill you just for ‘defiling’ me. So I’m setting out in his sight, that way he’ll go after me instead of you or Luffy. I’ll be waiting for you out there, Ace! When you set out too I’ll come find you and we can be together again!_

Like having an arm ripped off. Like having half of his entire self ripped off.

It’d be so much easier to adjust if only he wasn’t reminded all the time. But alphas could smell the bond on him, even if it was years old, and they always seemed to think a mated omega wasn’t capable of functioning independently.

They thought the same of unmated omegas, now he thought about it.

He sighed deeply, and gathered the anger that had propelled him through so many other problems.

Whatever. He would show them all how wrong they were.

**~X~**

Then Whitebeard happened. His captivity happened. He ended up joining the old Yonkou, because his crew already had and where else would he go? And they were at least decent, so despite being strong-armed into it, Ace supposed he couldn’t complain. By the time he agreed to join most had even gotten the message to never bring up his alpha or try to treat him like the nurses got treated. He wasn’t and never would be whatever they expected from an omega.

The one time he had set someone on fire who got too pushy and thought Ace would submit if he used enough force to make him, Whitebeard hadn’t even been angry. Instead the pushy asshole who had tried to make Ace submit had gotten the beating of his life from Ace and had been send to one of the other ships to be put under strict supervision by Marco, who hadn’t shown any sympathy of the alpha’s injuries. Which was strange, because if anything, Ace expected to get in trouble for the disproportionate amount of violence he had dished out, but for some reason all commanders and dad seemed to think that it was the alpha who had gone way overboard, not Ace.

Ace didn’t really get what all the fuss was about since he could have beaten that guy even drunk and bound with seastone, but it wasn’t as if he really cared. Instead he focused on proving himself loyal, trustworthy, so he wouldn’t be confined to the Moby Dick anymore.

Mission upon mission, either with a division or with a small group. The chocking feel of whatever it was that made him so uncomfortable when cooped up with a lot of people he could never know well simply because there were _too many._

Finally, he was granted the freedom he craved. He didn’t really mind the Whitebeards anymore at that point, but he still preferred his own crew. And if he couldn’t have that, he preferred solitude.

The first time he got a solo mission, it felt like he could breathe freely for the first time since he ran into Whitebeard.

Then, on his fifth solo mission, his world made a 180 flip without him noticing. Or rather, without him noticing immediately.

On the second year since he had set sail from Dawn, he came upon an alpha’s scent that send both his body and his mind in a craze.

An alpha scent he _knew._

**~X~**

A simple room, golden noon-light spilling through dirty window panes. Golden blond on the pillow, scattered in waving strands around a familiar-yet-not face.

Bodies tangled, black bleeding into gold, arms wrapped tight around the greatest treasure he’d ever found both on his travels and back at Dawn.

Blue eyes, staring into his, drinking he sight of his face in just as desperately as Ace was doing to him. Sharp eyes studying him as to commit every detail, down to the size and position of the last freckle, to his memory.

Blue eyes that had been closed for the past two days, making Ace near frantic with worry. It was a breath-taking relief to have them look back now with such clarity after giving Ace nearly a heart attack when he collapsed without warning. Seconds after finding him too, the asshole.

His mate, Ace thought fondly, was still just as much of an idiot and drama queen he had been before.

As if able to sense his thoughts, Sabo hummed, pinching his side lightly with bare fingers, because hey, who snoozes doesn’t get to complain if their mate undresses them and takes them to bed, and Ace didn’t like those gloves. Or that jacket. Or any of the rest of Sabo’s outfit. All those layers, urgh. Good to know the idiot was still his fastidious cat-like self. Ace had dropped all the fancy clothing on the ground out of petty revenge.

Ace yelped and swatted him.

Their short wrestling match ended with Ace happily trapped beneath Sabo. Faces so close their noses brushed against each other. Their legs were bare where they touched, and Ace could see the full extent of Sabo’s old injuries.

The scars sat massive and eye-catching over his left eye and shoulder, trailing down his arm and back like pale flames melted into a union with the flesh. Currently covered up with a loose shirt, buttons hanging undone along his sides.

Ace studied the scars as closely as Sabo’s face. These were the remnants of the wounds that had almost taken Sabo from him. That did take him for almost ten years. Ace could not, would not ignore them.

Would not be able to even if he wanted.

Good thing Sabo didn’t seem to mind.

Though, Ace thought with amusement, Sabo did not go out of his way to accommodate Ace’s curiosity. Just let his weight drop down on Ace and cuddled him close, hampering his view.

… Doing a bit more than just cuddling, at that.

Ace let out a breathy moan when Sabo slowly, languorously rolled his hips. They were both half-hard and Ace was definitely not opposed to getting further than that.

It was funny. Sabo, pressing so close against him, no longer as clumsy as when they were kids and didn’t have a clue what they were doing. So very arousing too.

A claim, long awaited to be staked again.

Ace pulled his breath in sharply when Sabo lapped at his chest, tongue playing with sensitized nipples till they stood out firm. Clothed hardness against clothed hardness, the thin barriers nowhere near enough to stop Ace from feeling his mate press the hard outline of his cock against his already-slick opening.

His mind was immediately brought back to their first mating. It had hurt, that first time so long ago, despite his heat. Despite their ignorant attempts at preparation. Their eagerness had Sabo rush faster than he should have, and Ace’s own desperation to have that bond, to have _Sabo,_ forever, had made him silence all protests when he hadn’t felt fully prepared. He hadn’t bled, but despite Sabo’s unpracticed efforts to make it good for him, it hadn’t been comfortable.

In hindsight, they had been far too bloody young. Ace only on his first heat, and early at that. Sabo barely even old enough to mark a mate. It was not wonder that both the coupling and the bites had been painful, and Dadan had been so very horrified when she spotted the marks they both sported.

It had been worth it though. So very _worth it_. The bond was the most precious thing Ace had ever had. Even more so in the face of their impossible, unlikely reunion.

Now Sabo’s hands were almost painfully gentle, reverent touches that were so soft they almost tickled, and eyes full of wonder watching him with such intensity Ace felt uncharacteristically shy. Sabo drank him in as if he wanted to burn every inch of Ace into his memory. A worshipper that had finally found the altar of his god.

“Sabo…”

“Ace,” Sabo replied, covetousness in his voice. A breathless laugh. “Gods, I can’t believe this.”

Ace reached out, cradling Sabo’s face with both hands and pulled him close, forcing Sabo to meet his eyes.

“Believe,” Ace commanded.

Sabo chuckled. Pulled Ace close against him till they were fully aligned; chest to chest, stomachs pressing against one another, legs a hopeless tangle neither of them wanted to unravel. Sabo buried his nose in Ace’s neck and breathed in deeply. “Can’t believe I got you back. That I get to _have_ you, again, after all this time…”

Ace wrapped his arms tight around Sabo in return. “I know,” he forced out past the lump in his throat. “I know. This _better_ not be a dream, or I’m gonna destroy something.”

Sabo’s snickered. “Same.”

For a while they simply held each other. Skin against skin, heart against heart, soaking in the other’s presence. Soaking in the warmth and the familiar scent that told them down to their most primitive core that they were _home._

Gods. If it wasn’t for Ace recognizing Sabo’s scent, for Sabo’s instinctual reaction to his… If it wasn’t for them ending up in the same port town for their own respective missions at the same time by _sheer dumb luck…_ They might never have been reunited. They had gotten so, _so_ stupidly, _insanely_ lucky.

Sabo’s kiss to the side of his neck reflected that wonder, that helpless marveling at their impossible fortune. Against all probability they had hit the jackpot of life, and had been able to reunite despite all the odds against them.

Sabo was right. Ace couldn’t really believe it, because it was far too good for someone like him. It was everything he didn’t deserve, but he somehow, by some miracle, got anyway.

Ace made a soft noise of pleasure as Sabo’s mouth dipped lower, lips caressing the column of his throat and his collarbone. Hands pressed against his sides, traced the shape of his ribs and muscles. Hands that were strong enough to shatter them with just a determined flex of fingers, but instead only touched him firm enough to really make him feel their grasp on him.

Distantly, Ace wondered how long this could last. How long he would get to keep this. Sabo had mentioned a mission, before the force of remembrance Ace had inadvertently roused in him succeeded in knocking him off his feet. But he hadn’t specified what kind, or for who. Some part of Ace hoped desperately that it wasn’t urgent. That he would be able to hold and keep Sabo long enough to reassure himself that Sabo was really here, really _back_ , and he had imprinted on himself, down to his bones, that he no longer had to grieve his lost mate.

He wanted this sweet indulgence of theirs to last.

He clutched Sabo that much closer, slid his hands beneath the single shirt Sabo still wore after Ace had put him in bed while he slept off his amnesia. The thin fabric was soft against his hands, and through the firm shape of lean muscles and the hard curve of spine and ribs, Sabo’s heartbeat thrummed reassuringly against his palms.

Ace bestowed his own affections on Sabo’s neck. Not the fire-scarred side, but the side that still carried a far more important scar. Nosing aside the edge of the collar, Ace pressed his lips against the imprint of teeth that no longer matched his current set. Some of those indents, Ace vaguely recalled, had been made with his milk teeth, of which he’d lost the last one only a year after the mark had been made.

They really had been far too young.

Ace pressed his face against that precious, precious mark and smiled. Thank gods they hadn’t known any better.

“Ace.” A sultry murmur, almost a purr really, answered his experimental nibble. Proof of the effect Ace was having on his mate with the attention he was paying to their mark.

“Hmm.” A purr of his own, in reaction to Sabo pressing his pelvis against Ace’s just so. A pleasurable pressure that had Ace’s hips twitch up in response to get more friction.

Ace knew what Sabo was waiting for. Both of them wanted their reunion to be special, to mark upon each other’s skin the evidence of their touch. Both wanted the other to _feel_ , even days later, their presence, their touch. The things they had shared before and the things they would share again now.

A heady warmth had been rising in him all day, ever since he woke next to Sabo’s still sleeping self, and it was now getting high enough. A little more time, maybe half an hour more, and Ace would be fully in heat. His first ever since he mated with Sabo so many years ago, the absence of his alpha laying that part of his biology in dormancy.

But now his alpha was back, and in response to Ace’s physical reaction to their proximity after such a long absence, Sabo’s own body was preparing him for a rut to match Ace’s heat. Their biology very obviously intended to make the most of their sudden reunion, and Ace welcomed the rapid shift in hormones gladly. It was just another piece of proof that he wasn’t dreaming. That this was real and happening, and Sabo would be with him for at least a day or two.

“You smell ripe,” Sabo whispered in his ear, low and seductive. The tone send shivers down Ace’s spine.

“Almost,” Ace whispered back, tracing the shell of his mate’s scarred ear as he did so.

“Hm, want me to entertain you a little while we wait?” A sly smile shaped itself against Ace’s skin, the offer a tempt and a tease both.

Ace smiled helplessly in response, and hoped his expression was at least somewhat sexy, to match Sabo’s sultry look. “Depends. What do you have in mind?”

Sabo lifted himself up, and his smile was even more cheerfully devious than Ace remembered. His mate winked before teasingly stripping off his shirt. Then he lowered himself again.

A happy kind of excitement gathered low in Ace’s stomach as Sabo looked up at him with that annoyingly conniving smile mere inches from the tent in Ace’s boxers. Ace knew exactly how to read that waggle of eyebrows, and responded by giving his mate a bit more space and relaxing further into the pillows of the hotel’s bed.

The fabric of his underwear stuck wetly to Ace’s skin when Sabo pulled it down.

“Exited already, I see.” The curve of Sabo’s smile was teasing, but the crinkle around his eyes full of warmth. “Shall I see if I can arouse you further?”

Ace swallowed and licked his lips. The motion caught Sabo’s eye and upped the intensity of his gaze to red hot steel levels. “Be my guest.”

“Thank you.” That one was definitely a purr, but Ace didn’t mind at all, not when Sabo started to tentatively explore the space between his thighs. With his tongue.

Sabo chuckled at the soft sound of pleasure Ace made in response, which felt weird in a good way against the sensitive skin.

His tongue traced a path from his dick to his balls, down to the entrance only females and omegas had. Sabo lapped at the soft folds of his vagina, wetness gliding against wetness, sucking the labia into his mouth to very gently nibble upon, and it felt so good Ace couldn’t contain a loud moan.

Sabo had read some books in his absence, Ace realized with some humor between gasps and other embarrassing sounds. This was nothing like his first clumsy attempt at pleasuring Ace. Not that his first attempt had been that terrible, but this was miles better.

For one, Sabo had figured out how to keep the pleasure building, instead of inducing it randomly. Gripping his buttocks, his thighs, occasionally removing his mouth from Ace’s most sensitive places to place bites and hickeys on firm muscles and soft skin. Holding him open so he could lick straight into the core of him.

Ace might be in trouble. Sabo definitely wasn’t intending for him to last this round. Knowing Sabo’s devious mind like he did, probably not the next round either. Somehow, that prospect was as thrilling as it was daunting.

“Sabo!” he gasped as fingers joined slick, flexible muscle in its exploration of Ace’s nether regions.

Sabo hummed, a languid, pleased sound that made Ace’s insides go all molten. Then he took all of Ace’s sack in his mouth and did it again while simultaneously thrusting three fingers into his passage and rubbing insistently at a soft spongy bit of Ace’s inner walls that felt as if Sabo was massaging his cock from the inside. Ace shouted, almost coming just from that.

Only Sabo didn’t let up, just kept rubbing, rubbing, rubbing at that spot and licking at far too sensitive flesh till stars flashed before Ace’s eyes and he lost the battle for control.

Ace came hard, feeling his passage flood with wetness that made Sabo’s fingers squelch dirtily. Sabo sucked happily at the tip of his cock till what little seed he produced during his heat was all lapped up.

Ace only got a few seconds to breathe and come down from his high before his mate continued his quest to drive him absolutely mad with lust and desperation.

Yeah, he was doomed.

So happily, gloriously _doomed._

“Sabo,” he whined as his mate played with oversensitive flesh. Louder, “Sabo!” when Sabo pulled out his fingers, sealed his mouth over his leaking entrance and _sucked._ Drank from him, from the wetness flowing from his body.

The first orgasm had opened the path for the second, and it arrived with the suddenness of a tsunami. All deceptively slow build and then a devastating crashing down, washing away all coherence.

_Oooh, so this is how a proper heat was supposed to feel like_ , Ace thought distantly as he dissolved into a panting, begging mess. His first had nothing on what he felt now. So sensitive and so eager now to get fucked. To get Sabo inside him. Whole body flushed with warmth and singing for his mate. His arousal was like electricity in his veins, like it had infected his fire and was consuming him whole. His passage burned and clenched hungrily, eagerly. So empty and yet so full of _want._

“Sabo. SaboSaboSaboSabo-“ a chant until Sabo slid out of his own underwear – the only thing he’d still been wearing – and pressed tightly against him. With a sound of approval, Ace wrapped his legs around his mate.

There was no mistaking the hardness against the sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh. So close to where Ace wanted it to be.

“You want me to fuck you?” Sabo asked, the tease. All gentle tones and sweet amusement and a smile that was just a bit too tense for his attempt to appear relaxed. He was just as eager as Ace was.

“ _Yes,”_ Ace hissed.

“Good,” Sabo whispered in his ear as he lined himself up. He was rock hard and obviously already on edge. His voice had grown rough and gravelly, his rut taking hold in his dilating eyes and the hunger Ace could read in them. “I want to fuck you too.”

And with those words he did, and Ace nearly howled when he felt himself _filled._

He was so wet and slick it was disgustingly easy, and Sabo was thicker than the fingers he’d prepared Ace with. The stretch and wet glide felt delicious inside him.

Sabo cried out as he bottomed out. “Ace, _fuck,_ you- You feel so _good_.”

Ace let his mouth drop open and panted, eyes half-lidded as he reveled in the feeling of Sabo inside him. He groaned, wriggling and pressing back to draw Sabo even deeper into him. Breathlessly, he said, “Sabo, Sabo, come on, _fuck me_.”

His alpha growled low and guttural and did exactly as he requested, pulling out and pounding back into him with reckless abandon, his own rut putting him even more on edge now he was seated deep in Ace’s welcoming depths.

Sabo didn’t last long. His thrusts becoming shorter, faster, more grinding, till he let out a groan that was as pleased as it was tortured, and strong hands gripped Ace’s hips like twin vices. One last hard thrust, popping the thickest part of Sabo’s length into Ace’s passage, making the omega arch off the bed with a breathless scream.

Then Sabo’s knot filled him, full, so full, stuffed him to the brim. His body was still singing with the high of his orgasms and welcomed the tight pressure inside him with another bone-wracking shiver. Above him Sabo moaned and let out a full-body shudder, his mouth slowly falling open. Spit shined temptingly on his lips. His face was slack, almost rapturous, eyes unfocused as his release crashed through him.

Ace felt how Sabo looked in that moment, ecstatic and glorious.

Again Sabo shivered, and then rolled his hips. His eyes finally cleared and met Ace’s. His hands glided over Ace’s stomach, wonder like a bright light that lit his entire face.

“Can you feel that?” he asked.

Thing was, Ace _could._ Not just every minute shift of Sabo’s muscles through the overly sensitive nerves wrapped so intimately around his mate, but also a soft pulse deep inside. Liquid warmth pooling deep within. A piece of Sabo for him and him alone. Warm spurts that made an animalistic part of him purr indecently.

“Yes,” Ace moaned.

One of the hands trailed down to his cock and gripped him. Even though gentle, Ace could feel the strength in them, the control. To have them wrapped around such an intimate part of him, to have them ever so lightly _squeeze…_ Even though he had already reached his orgasm twice, he almost toppled over the edge again right in that moment.

“Can you come again like this?” Sabo mused. He leaned forward and dripped pure seduction down Ace’s ear. “What do you think, Ace? Shall we try? I want to make you come on my knot. I want to feel you clench around me. I bet I can make it happen-“

Ace keened, as Sabo slowly started to move, gripping and massaging his hard cock, pumping steadily. The friction of the first stroke was almost too much to bear, and all that followed were worse. 

He wasn’t going to last and they both knew it.

“Yes, that’s it. Come for me, Ace-“

It was a good thing his heat gave him insane libido. No way would he otherwise be able to come so many times in a row.

By the time Sabo’s knot released them Ace was an incoherent mess of raw nerves, oversensitive and wanton.

He barely managed to help along as Sabo changed their position a little, and then Sabo brutally thrust back into him again the moment Ace was on his knees. Ace promptly collapsed under him, chest against the bed and hands helplessly clawing into the mattress. Sabo’s dick squelching filthily with every thrust, slick and seed threatening to overflow, the first droplets trailing over gaping folds like caressing fingers.

Sabo’s rut was well and truly going, and going strong. Ace panted and moaned and desperately tried to meet those brutal thrusts. Sabo wasn’t actively trying to make him come anymore. Just pounded into him at an angle that hammered against the most sensitive parts of Ace’s inner walls, chasing his own orgasm with single-minded focus and eyes that burned like blue suns.

It was a glorious feeling, and Ace shuddered through another orgasm entirely unaided. Sabo didn’t even pause, just pressed his swelling knot past Ace’s soaked folds, gyrating with constant rolling motions that grinded maddeningly against Ace’s oversensitive nerves until they were joined once more and Ace could _feel_ him add another load to the one already inside. Hot, strong spurts right into the core of him, filling him up till he felt ready to burst.

The sheer overload of sensations made Ace burst into helpless tears when Sabo leaned forward and clamped his teeth on the mark on Ace’s shoulder. Ace jerked under him as if his bite send electrical currents through his entire body.

“So lovely,” Sabo murmured deliriously, rolling his hips as much as he could as he lapped at the red indents in Ace’s skin, traced the writhing curve of Ace’s spine. Strong fingers closed around his nipples, pinching and pulling as if trying to draw milk from his chest. It was as if live wires were attached to his front. “So pretty. All mine-”

Ace broke, frantic pleas and mindless praise falling from his lips. Every shift felt so massive inside him, made him feel every shot of cum individually against the end of his passage. He felt like he was ready to burst from the amount of cum Sabo was filling him with, but his thick knot kept it all from escaping. He was so very full-

When Sabo’s knot eased Ace could _feel_ the overload of cum spill out of him. Feel himself overflow with Sabo’s essence. Not just a little trickle, but a small _flood,_ welling up from so deep inside him, squeezing past Sabo’s still-hard cock to escape the pressure as Sabo started fucking him _again-_

Fingers trailed through the wetness running down his inner thighs, spreading the mixture of slick and seed on Ace’s skin. “What a waste,” Sabo sighed. “Would be so much better if you could keep it all in. Make you choke with how full you are with me. Wouldn’t you like that too, Ace?”

Ace shuddered in helpless arousal, Sabo’s words only stoking the inferno that already burned inside him. The contact between the rigid column of Sabo’s dick and Ace’s inner walls felt like the center of a white-hot meltdown. He felt his mate’s fingers scoop the thick liquid off his skin before cum-streaked digits were presented to him.

Hesitant, Ace lapped at them, tasting himself and Sabo both, reveling in Sabo’s rumbling groan at the action. The fingers slipped deep into his mouth, stroking his tongue and mimed fucking his mouth till the only wetness on them was from Ace’s saliva. Once all traces of cum and slick had been cleaned from them did they withdraw, taking the time to trace his lips as they did so.

“Wish I could keep you knotted the entire time,” Sabo whispered, hands squeezing Ace’s hips. “Make you keep it all in, till you’re swollen and aching with how full you are. Then, once I’m too tired to knot you again, plug you up. Make you sleep with your omega cunt full of me. And in the morning, I would pull it out and fuck you again, making you even fuller. “

Sabo’s hand stroked Ace’s lower belly as he whispered the fantasy in Ace’s ear, and Ace couldn’t help it. He came again, this time with a high throaty whine that was almost a shriek.

“Oh yes, you like that, just like that. You’d love being full, having your stomach swollen from the amount I’ve given you. Being fucked till you’re about to burst. Your appetite is still insatiable as ever, that much is obvious. Makes me want to make you hold it all in-”

“Sa _bo_ -“

“Unfortunately I can’t do that. I wish I could, though. But instead, I’ll make sure to give you so much, you’ll be dripping for _days._ Won’t be able to go outside because of the wet spot between your legs. Or maybe I’d make you go, and everyone will know what you did just by looking. How well you took me. How much you begged for me to come inside you-“

Ace’s eyes rolled back into his head and he _moaned._

“You do want me to come inside you, don’t you? You like having my knot locked in your hungry cunt and filling you up till you’re ready to burst. Right, Ace?”

“Yes. _Fuck,_ yes, _Sabo-_ “

“Relax, I’m gonna give it to you. Give it to you _lots_ , far too much for you to hold. And when I’m done, when you’re going back to your crew again, maybe I’ll have stuffed you so full, given your cunt so much to hold, that when you get home there’s still enough dripping out for it all to run down your legs like it’s doing right now. With your shorts, you won’t be able to hide it. Everyone would see and know you belong to me.”

“Don’t wanna hide it,” Ace gasped. “Want them to know, want the whole world to know I got you back-“

“Fuck!” Sabo swore loudly, rutting into him despite the fact that his knot was already swelling to tie them together once more. “Yeah. Yes, _fuck,_ I’m gonna let everyone know. Make you fucking _gush,_ give you so much you’ll ooze for _days._ Make you _filthy._ You won’t be able to sit down or walk, cause each movement will make you drip, even though you wouldn’t want to. Even though you’ll want to keep it all inside, right Ace? Maybe next time I should buy you a plug so I can pump you full and make you hold it in. Bet you would look lovely with a fat toy stuffed inside. And it needs to be fat, because by the time I’m done with you you’ll be _gaping-_ ”

“Then do it,” Ace growled, squeezing down on the rigid column of flesh that was pumping so much of Sabo’s cum into him that he could feel the pressure squeeze it all the deeper. Sabo was right, all that wasn’t going to come out anytime soon. He’d smell like sex for days, maybe even weeks, and Ace _wanted._ “ _Do it,_ Sabo!”

“I _will_.”

By the time his heat and Sabo’s rut both ended, they were a _mess._ They had scratched and clawed and bitten each other, leaving bright red marks across each other’s skins. Sabo’s grip had painted bruises on Ace's hips. Ace traced them with deep-seated satisfaction as he sipped on the water Sabo provided in great quantities. His genitals felt sore, his hole sloppy and empty after the endless stretch of Sabo inside him. Cum was lazily leaking out of him, staining his thighs anew even as Sabo washed him gently with a cloth. Every time new drops spilled out of him Sabo’s eyes went dark and hungry as he gently fingered them back inside, making Ace whine from sensitivity.

“I really need a plug for you,” Sabo mused. He grinned, and played with something on the nightstand. Ace glanced at the flashes of red between Sabo’s fingers, but didn’t understand what Sabo was planning until he tied his necklace in a loose knot and held it up for inspection. The tangle of beads was thick and rattled as Sabo tightened it a little. Then he grinned at Ace. Ace felt heat flood his face as Sabo lowered the knot of beads to his gaping entrance.

“Sabo-“

“Shh, I wanna see if this works. The string is tough, right?”

“Yeah…”

Slowly, Sabo locked eyes with him. Ace swallowed at the intent look. His eyes slid to his knotted necklace, and the large beads tangled around each other. Now Sabo had suggested it, he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel.

Ace met Sabo’s eyes again and gave a short nod.

Ace’s breath shuddered unsteadily past his lips as his own necklace was slowly and deliberately stuffed inside him. Sabo’s eyes burned where they were focused between his thighs. He was slick enough and the beads smooth enough that they went in easy. Three fingers spread his folds and pushed the beads deeper. The sensation of the rattling and shifting beads against his inner walls was odd and strangely arousing.

“That’s going to be so gross when I get it out,” he complained, feeling strangely breathless as he gingerly adjusted to the feeling of having something non-living in there. Every movement of his made them move inside him in return. When the beads threatened to slip out Sabo pushed them back in, making him moan.

Sabo smiled at him, reading his lack of protests correctly as consent to keep them in. He nodded at Ace’s words. “You will never be able to wear them without remembering this,” he said smugly.

Ace groaned but couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Groaned again when Sabo gently grasped his labia and pulled them closed, as if that would keep his necklace from slipping out of him. His still-sticky underwear was slipped back on. Sabo meanly pulled it up high, so the seam pressed against his still swollen sex, tugging the fabric tight against aching folds.

This was going to be maddening.

“Only for tonight,” Sabo whispered in his ear as he curled against Ace’s back, their legs tangled once more. He could feel Sabo’s smirk when the blond pressed his thigh right up against Ace’s most sensitive apex, putting just that bit more pressure on Ace’s genitals. Ace could feel the outline of his cock against the cleft of his ass, so close to where it had been buried before that Ace couldn’t stop the memories from flashing before his eyes and tingling through his veins. The beads of his necklace shifted at his squirming, adding a layer of tantalizing shame to the whole thing. Sabo’s hand resting low against his stomach with devout possessiveness didn’t help either.

Ace wasn’t sure he would be getting much sleep this way, but he surprised himself by falling asleep hard and fast without any issues along the way.

(the next morning, when Sabo carefully pulled the necklace out, Ace was shocked by how sensitive and tight he had become overnight. To Sabo’s smug satisfaction, the beads were streaked with white and the slow dribble of cum started to leak from his vagina once more. Sabo was more than happy to give him one more load for the road, just to ensure he would keep his promise and Ace really would be dripping when he returned home.

“Next time I’ll have a plug you can wear all the way,” Sabo promised. “Something nice and thick, to remember me by.”

He had Ace pressed against the wall for a final goodbye kiss, both fully dressed, gloved fingers rubbing insistently against the growing wet spot between Ace’s thighs. The fingers of his other hand were tangled around the string of beads, which had been rinsed and placed back around Ace’s neck. Every slight tug on them made heat flare in Ace’s stomach. Sabo really didn’t need to buy him a plug to make him remember. There was no way Ace would ever be able to forget what Sabo did with his necklace on.

Instead of saying so, he just hummed his consent. As arousing as it was to wear a memory of their mating for all to see, he had the feeling he would prefer a more suited toy.

Maybe in return, he would get Sabo something as well. Something that would make it just as hard to focus for Sabo as it was for him right now.

Something to think about.)

**~X~**

The return of a brother after a mission usually wasn’t a big affair. It wasn’t this time either, just the usual handful of people gathering to help Ace haul Striker aboard when their youngest crewmember arrived back home. Many had a soft spot for the wild, temperamental omega, but none as much as Thatch. He abandoned his kitchen temporarily for the chance to be the first to welcome Ace home.

He was quickly distracted from his happy greeting though. The cook blinked, sniffed, sniffed again to be sure, and then let out a long, slow whistle before Ace was even done climbing over the railing. “Someone has been having fun. Wanna tell us something, Ace?”

Marco, who had been standing next to Thatch waiting to hear how the mission had gone, sniffed too instead of asking the usual questions. His eyes widened. Even at this distance, Ace _reeked_ of sex. Sex and alpha and _heat._

Ace was mated, with his mate long dead. He would not go into heat unless his heat was forcefully induced or he mated with an other.

Ace wouldn’t consent to either option. And yet, here he was, with scratches and bruises here and there and hickeys displayed without a care of what the sight was doing to the composure of his older brothers.

And yet Ace was smiling, wide and bright, and with so much blissed out happiness Marco was taken aback.

“What happened?” Marco asked, concerned.

“Hm? Oh, nothing that concerns you,” Ace waved him off. He was even humming a tune as he pulled at the ropes that secured Striker aboard.

“It is if you got hurt on your mission.”

Ace looked genuinely baffled. Something in Marco’s chest eased.

“Oh, you mean these?” Ace asked, pointing at a rather vivid collection of bruises on his side. Bruises that, Marco realized darkly, mimicked the pattern left by too-rough hands far too well. “Wasn’t hurt.”

Thatch did not seem as concerned by the bruises and bites and _reek_ as Marco was. Instead he slung an amiable arm around their youngest brother’s shoulders and gave him a conspiring grin. “Oho? Got a beau then? Tell me!”

“Ain’t your business,” Ace said with a smirk. Probably because he knew Thatch couldn’t resist a good mystery. Especially if there was romance involved. “But if everything goes right then you’ll meet him in a couple of days.”

“Ho, he visiting? Bold of him,” Thatch said, anticipation in his eyes and quite a bit of glee at the prospect of another’s pain. “Most wouldn’t dare show their face to the older brothers of the cute omega they courted. Gotta make sure he treats you right!”

Just like that, Ace’s mood flipped. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed, genuine anger in his voice. “Don’t you dare do anything to him. You don’t have the goddamn right to police who I am or am not seeing. I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Well, no, but it’s the principle of the thing, right?” Thatch tried to play it off as a minor thing, but was wavering in the face of Ace’s resentment.

It was clear that Ace fully realized it wouldn’t really be minor if Thatch went through with his intentions. He bared his teeth, good mood evaporated without a trace. Marco felt bad about it, even though he couldn’t regret their concern for their youngest. Ace was so rarely that happy, he didn’t like being part of the reason why he wasn’t anymore. Tiny licks of flame highlighted his tense shoulders as the logia shouted, “I’m serious! Don’t you dare mess with him or I’ll make you pay for it a hundredfold.”

This coming from the guy who went after Pops with the bullheadedness of a rampaging sea-boar, and with the same seriousness he used to swear he would take their father’s head.

Thatch wisely backpedaled. They might be able to talk Ace around, but probably not before Thatch suffered if he went through with whatever plan he’d been cooking up. It was a good thing Thatch realized he better avoid the whole mess altogether.

“Hey now, no need to get nasty. I’ll play nice, promise,” Thatch assured him hastily.

“Good.” Ace huffed, still angry, but at least somewhat willing to let things go now he had extracted a promise from Thatch. “You better.” With one last glare he marched off to report back to Pops.

Thatch and Marco watched him go. Both too baffled to pry any further.

They shared a look.

Thatch met Marco’s eyes with a mix of worry and determination.

Marco nodded, feeling pretty similar.

It was decided. As Ace’s older brothers they were obliged to get to the bottom of this. But as beings with a sense of self-preservation, they would be careful when they went excavating.

They nodded to each other, more firmly this time. Right. Time to mobilize the forces. And make sure to give the mission to their more subtle family members.

Starting with the nurses, because hey, if Ace went on a mission alone and hooked up with a stranger, it was only fair that someone checked he hadn’t picked up anything nasty along with the hickeys and the alpha’s scent. Just to make sure he wasn’t ill or anything.

**~X~**

In the privacy of his own room, Ace smiled to himself. He hadn’t known how much losing Sabo had put him on edge until he had Sabo back again. Suddenly, the Whitebeard Pirates had lost the last of their intimidation. It was as if a window had been opened in a room that had been too stifling. Knowing that if he ever got fed up Sabo would come and get him out was a release he hadn’t known he needed. It was the last of his resistance against the Whitebeards, and with Sabo returned it crumbled into dust. It was so much easier to accept them and love them now he knew he had a choice.

And knowing the Whitebeards, their help would be invaluable in the future. Ace stroked his stomach. He knew that after what he and Sabo did, the chances that their family would expand was high. And with all the resources the Whitebeard Pirates had at their disposal, he could be sure that any children he and Sabo would have would grow up safe. Safe, and strong enough to take whatever the world might throw at them for their heritage.

Ace wasn’t ready to settle, certainly not in one place, bound to island and shore. But he wouldn’t be the first to raise his children in one of the Whitebeard territories and lead a nomadic existence that sated their urge for the ocean but also kept them and their loved ones safe. The islands under their protection could always use more strong fighters to defend it, and moving around was no problem. There were whole communities of former Whitebeard Pirates who sailed within the territories like mobile island guards and raised their families on their ships.

With their hard-to-track lifestyle and constant movement, it might even be possible for Sabo to join him semi-regularly in between his duties. Might even let him work partially from where he would live at Ace's side. As a revolutionary, his contact with the Whitebeards would likely be valuable enough to grant him the occasional visit. Possibly even more, if Sabo was willing to let go of some of his duties in favor of family.

Ace sighed, for once completely at peace with the world and his future. Yes. Being with Sabo, raising a family while terrorizing the seas in between- that was a something he decided he wanted.

Now all he needed was to ensure his crew and his mate got along. Everything else they could arrange for later.

**~X~**

Three days later Marco and Thatch realized Ace very much wasn’t ill, but _was_ deeply and irrevocably in love with the alpha he (still) reeked off. Luckily for the alpha, those feelings seemed to be returned in even greater quantities. It had been a long time since they saw an alpha that besotted. Every gesture was familiar and full of affection. Also, apparently they were already mated for years? And this alpha was the mate Ace thought had been dead? The two Whitebeard Pirates didn’t pretend they understood the strange story Ace only bothered to give them the bare bones of, but they felt much more at ease knowing their brother really hadn’t been forced into something he didn’t want.

Of course, just because the answers were obvious – at least when it came to feelings and intentions, if the looks blondie was aiming at Ace were any indication – didn’t mean they should waste a perfectly good opportunity for some good-natured interrogation. And who knew, maybe the might learn a bit more about Ace's past and where and when exactly he’d gotten himself mated. They never managed to get those details out of him before and Thatch and Marco were _curious._

Now the only question was how to grill blondie without Ace grilling them more literally in return….


End file.
